


For a Smile

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: To see his dearest friend smile again, Dorian would do worse things than make sure that the man who broke her heart looks ridiculous for her.





	

“I don’t see why you’re fussing,” Dorian declared. “It’s perfectly good armor.” He was met with stony silence. “Well, if you hadn’t managed to tear your last armor to shreds, perhaps you could have chosen something better suited to your tastes. Sadly, this was all that was readily available when I asked Dagna what she had.”

“And I’m to take your word on this?” Solas replied, a dangerous edge to his voice. Dorian wasn’t fazed. For the plan he had cooking, he’d endure far worse than thinly veiled accusations from hedge mages.

“Well, if you really feel you must, then you’re free to go ask Dagna yourself,” Dorian said, nose in the air and face carefully straight. “Though I promise it won’t change the answer. This is all that was available.”

“Did you bribe her to give that answer if I should ask?” Solas asked, pinching a corner of his cloak as if were covered in poison. Considering that his current ensemble consisted mostly of truly hideous black and yellow plaidweave, it just about was.

“Now, ser, you wound me!” Dorian cried, finding it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face.

“I was considering it,” Solas mumbled. Dorian pretended not to hear.

“Now, remind me,” Dorian continued. “How did you ruin your last set?” Solas glared at him, but he simply leaned back against the stable wall, perfectly at ease. Or trying to seem that way.

“I blocked the dragon’s claws,” Solas finally said, thoroughly irritated.

“What could possibly compel you to do that?” Dorian asked, proud of how surprised and indignant it sounded. He knew exactly what had happened, had endured hours of his friend’s ranting and pacing over Solas’s foolishness.

“I pushed the Inquisitor out of the way and took the hit that was meant for her,” Solas said softly.

“Ah,” Dorian said, finally relenting. The way the elven mage blushed just slightly and refused to meet his gaze answered the question he was truly asking. Before him was not a man who led a woman on for a night between her legs. Before him was a man who loved a woman and had made a mistake. When they got back to Skyhold after this trip, Dorian intended to instruct Dagna to let Solas off the hook and give him some slightly less horrendous armor to wear. Of course, he’d still be stuck with it for at least two weeks.

“Is everyone ready?” Lyna asked, striding up and carefully avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Yeah, Boss,” Bull said, swinging into his saddle. He was riding the red hart because the larger animal was the only one who could bear his considerable weight. Solas pulled himself onto his Dalish All-Bred, riding bareback but with a bridle since the horse was more likely to find a crunchy patch of grass than continue to follow the trail. Dorian himself had bonded with one of Master Dennett’s Fereldan horses, much to his surprise. Lyna herself was riding the Royal Sixteen hart, a new arrival and a gift from her clan for the Inquisition’s help. The hart was beautiful, with dark purple feathers on its legs and chest and deep crimson stripes along its length. It matched her in spirit and pride, and relented only to her guidance. She rode with neither saddle nor reins, and the sight of her sitting tall and proud on her mount was beyond inspiring. A Dalish savage she might be, but damn if she didn’t make it look good.

Finally, she looked over those who rode with her. Dorian had been surprised that she would ask Solas to join them until she announced that they were heading to a long-lost ancient library supposedly belonging to an elven god. In light of the destination, it made sense to bring the expert on all things elven, even if he had only recently broken her heart. It was still strange to Dorian to see her without her Dalish tattoos…

A sudden sputtering of laughter broke Dorian’s chain of thought.

“What are you wearing?” Lyna asked incredulously. Solas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Lyna continued to chuckle.

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Dorian asked before Solas could say anything that might dig him deeper into his shit hole. “It’s the latest fashion.” That sent Lyna into nearly-hysterical giggles, and she continued laughing as they crossed the bridge out of Skyhold and began traveling down the mountain.

Dorian didn’t bother to hide his satisfied smile. For his only true friend to have a moment of laughter after days of weeping, he knew he would do far worse things than ensure that the recipient of her ire was forced to look ridiculous.


End file.
